Harry Potter and the Love Mansion
by DrinkCocoa
Summary: The second task of the Triwizard Tournament proves to be a surprise for the champions.


The second task of the Triwizard Tournament certainly had been a surprise. Harry had spent the whole month studying in the library with his friends' help, but he still felt unprepared as he arrived in front of the mansion.

"So this is it, huh?" Harry said, eyeing the magnificent building. "The Love Mansion…"

The four champions were supposed to live there for a week, their daily lives recorded by magical cameras, and watched by thousands of wizards all over the world, live. It was truly the new standard of magical entertainment.

The goal of the task was simple – seduce another champion before the week ended. Harry tried his best to learn the mysteries of romance, but he couldn't help but think he had a rather big disadvantage – his age.

"That's where you come in," Harry said and took a small vial out of his pocket. He drank the foul-smelling liquid and found himself suddenly growing taller and broader. The potion made him physically seventeen.

Finally, he was ready to enter the Love Mansion and took a courageous step forward.

Suddenly, a tall figure appeared from behind a bush and Harry stumbled on his feet, barely managing not to fall on his face.

"Be careful, Harry," Cedric said as he emerged from behind the bush. "You might fall for me," the older boy added with a wink.

Harry found himself blushing. He should've been more careful. He had assumed that the three boys would all compete for Fleur's attention, but clearly Cedric had a different strategy. Harry took a deep breath and entered the mansion after the older boy.

When they entered, Fleur was already sitting on a pink sofa, waiting for them. Harry found himself unable to make eye contact with the beautiful French girl and decided to sit on a different sofa.

"Hello, Harry," said Fleur with a flirtatious smile.

"Umm… hello," he answered, his face red.

Cedric decided to sit beside Harry, startling the younger boy. "Hello, Fleur," he said casually and then smiled at Harry. "Even with Fleur here with us, I still think _you're_ the prettiest flower in the room."

It was at that moment that Harry decided to completely forget about the French girl.

* * *

Viktor Krum entered the mansion confidently. He took a look around the spacious living room, but it seemed like the other two male champions weren't there.

"Hello, Fleur."

"Viktor."

The muscular boy walked over to Fleur and kneeled, a golden box in his outstretched hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a present. Take it."

Fleur unpacked the golden box and took a small vial out of it. There was some sort of liquid inside. "What is it?"

Viktor stood back up and smirked. "It's a love potion. Brewed by Merlin himself."

Fleur's eyebrows shot upwards. "A _love potion_? Brewed by _Merlin_?"

"Yes. Merlin was kind enough to brew it for me when I asked him last week."

"Isn't Merlin … dead?" the French girl asked with a frown on her delicate face.

"Dead? No, I assure you that my house-elf is quite alright. Not dead," said Viktor as he sat down beside Fleur.

"Your … _house-elf_?" Fleur mumbled to herself. "Yes, that makes more sense. But why are you giving me a love potion? You're stupid if you think I'll actually drink it."

Viktor shook his head with a scandalized look on his rough face. "Drink it? No, never! I gave it to you in the hope that you would consent to use it on me ... I mean, on whoever you want to use it on, of course."

Fleur eyed the vial uncomfortably and put it back into the box. "I don't think I'll need it, to be honest."

"Of course, with your beauty, you don't need it!"

"..."

Viktor rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, where are the other guys? Are they late?"

Fleur shook her head. "No, they arrived before you," she explained. "I think right now they're … _planning their wedding. _At least that's what they've told me before they went upstairs."

Viktor nodded with a small smile. "I'm not surprised, but it changes our situation."

"How come?"

"Well, if they're already taken … it means we _must_ seduce each other," said Viktor with a blush on his face. "The one who successfully seduces the other will get full points."

Fleur nodded. "That's true. It seems that I'll have to seduce you, Viktor," she said in a quiet voice.

Viktor tried his best to appear unaffected. "I won't give in that easily!"

* * *

"I give in."

Fleur's eyebrows rose. "That easily? I didn't even do anything."

Viktor shook his head. "That's what made me fall for you, Fleur. You act like you don't care, you pretend that you don't like me, and it makes my heart flutter!"

"You're strange, Viktor," Fleur said.

"We agree," said Cedric. Harry, dozing off in his lap, nodded.

"Nobody asked you two," Viktor said, his eyes still on Fleur.

"Oh well, I guess I'll give the strange man a chance," she said, playing with her hair.

Viktor grinned and enveloped Fleur in a hug. "I don't care about winning this tournament," he whispered. "As long as I have you."

* * *

"And I'd like to add one more thing," Dumbledore said, ending his speech. "Even though Harry has won the Triwizard Tournament, the true prize is the love you've found along the way," he concluded, his eyes teary.

The students cheered, their voices echoing throughout the Great Hall.

"Will you two come to our wedding? We'd love to see you there," Viktor said, in one of the rare moments when his lips weren't occupied by Fleur's own.

Harry nodded, a big grin on his face. "Of course we will, right, Cedric?"

The older boy smiled and patted Harry's head. "Sure, but you have to promise to come to our wedding too!"

Viktor nodded, his forehead colliding with Fleur's. She grimaced and the other students laughed.

"When will you have your wedding?"

"Oh, in a few years," Cedric explained. "For … legal reasons."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This was written for the second round of the Houses Competition, year 5.

**Team:** Lions

**Class Subject:** DADA

**Story Category:** Standard

**Prompt:** [Pairing] Fleur Delacour/ Viktor Krum

**Word Count:** 1011


End file.
